


A Taste Like Metal

by PushPin



Series: A Series of Terrible Ideas [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Intercrural Sex, Kinky Gloveplay, M/M, Tongue Piercings, ignis has a problem and that problem is stupid sexy prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: Sometimes it was the small things that really take you apart.  One day Ignis finally notices Prompto's had his tongue pierced and it's all he can think about anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after "And They, of Little Faith" when Prompto's a legit member of the Crownsguard :) My inner Promnis couldn't be contained any longer so I jumped ahead a bit with this one.
> 
> Also, in the last two fics of this series it was only Noctis/Prompto. It's never mentioned but they're not exclusive with each other. This would just be the first instance where either of them has had another 'offer', they've only even been with each other before.

“What,” Ignis said. “is in your mouth.”

Prompto stopped with his fork still halfway to his mouth. Noctis snorted, unashamedly pushing a head of broccoli off his plate and onto the kitchen counter.

“Huh?” Prompto said, eyes wide with confusion.

“It’s a stud,” Noctis answered for him, shoving the rest of the vegetables off his plate while Ignis was distracted. “Tongue piercing.”

Ignis felt hot around the collar in a way that was entirely involuntary and he was unable to pinpoint exactly why he felt it come on so suddenly.

“Oh, right,” Prompto said, idly spearing at the pile of vegetables Noctis had left behind, unaffected by the fact that they were piled on the counter instead of a plate.

“Geez, didn’t it hurt?” Gladio said from the vicinity of the sofa.

“Kinda,” Prompto said, abandoning his plate for the moment and turning away from the kitchen. “Just for a sec though.”

“Lemme see,” Gladio beckoned and Prompto obliged. He stood in front of the coffee table, bent forward enough to rest his hands on his knees, and opened his mouth. Gladio choked uncharacteristically when Prompto twisted his tongue to show the matching silver bauble resting on the underside. Noctis laughed and thumped the shield on the back.

“Why?” Ignis finally said, finding his voice once he was relatively sure his face wasn’t flush.

“My neighbor’s an apprentice at a tattoo parlor,” Prompto said with a shrug, straightening and returning to his plate on the kitchen counter. “She’s learning piercing and needed a victim for her first tongue piercing.”

The answer didn’t quite satisfy ‘why’, but they’d all learned to accept Prompto’s capricious nature in most things.

“It’s hardly befitting a member of the Crownsguard,” Ignis said before he could stop himself. Something about the tiny bar of metal had him on edge.

Prompto’s eyebrows raised, unamused by the taunt. “Why’s that?” he asked.

Ignis opened his mouth to answer. Shut it again. There was no way to answer that without something lascivious being said. Delve any deeper into the thought of why it was so wrong and he was feared the blood might rush to his face again.

“That’s what I thought,” Prompto said, a small flash of a silver pearl on his tongue was visible before he took another bite of dinner.

Ignis looked away.

\---

Ignis couldn’t stop seeing it. Every time he spoke to Prompto his eyes were drawn to the sparkling silver bead that rested in the center of his tongue. He prayed the blond didn’t notice his sudden oral fixation when they were forced to be face to face. The only other option was to stay fixated on his eyes, but it only made him study their clarity in a way he wouldn’t normally.

But when Prompto wasn’t paying attention Ignis got to look.

It made a quiet dull clack any time it brushed his teeth, only loud enough to notice if you were focused on the sound. When bored he’d catch the stud against his front teeth and tug, flexing his tongue and exposing a small length of metal bar while it pulled at the muscle. When he yawned it sat perfectly centered on his tongue, nestled like it was being pressed down. It made Ignis sweat to watch.

Noctis didn’t seem to care at all, his relationship with his best friend unchanged. Gladio’s curiosity about it had been fleeting. Prompto didn’t act any differently with a tiny metal bit in his mouth. Ignis felt different.

Prompto was saying something to him and Ignis realized far too late that he hadn’t heard any of it. He was in his Crownsguard fatigues, pressed and young in a soldier’s fittings. He hadn’t noticed yet that Ignis wasn’t paying any attention.

“I have to go.”

Prompto frowned and his eyebrows knit together. Silence reigned for several agonizing seconds. Prompto took a breath to speak again, opening his mouth. A glint of silver.

Ignis turned and briskly walked away with purpose. Every follicle of him prickled and he would have given anything to walk into an icy downpour or an early death. Either would be fine.

\---

It was late after a very long day and Ignis had been ready to go home hours before he’d actually been released. A small clerical error had caused a snowball effect of chaos that ended in several firings and a need to hire new secretaries.

Ignis wasn’t far out of the citadel when he spotted a mop of blond hair on the sidewalk. Prompto was walking, idly buttoning up his winter jacket before he tugged a black cap down over his hair. Without having to think Ignis rolled down his passenger side window and matched his speed. Prompto noticed the car stopped next to him immediately but hesitated until he leaned down to see a familiar face inside.

“Care for a ride home?” Ignis called, loud enough to be heard through the window. “It’s supposed to start snowing soon.”

Prompto smiled easily, stepping off the curb and resting bare hands over the windowsill while he bent forward. “It’s kinda out of your way.”

“It’s too late to be walking home,” Ignis countered, leaning across the seat to push the door open. “By the time you get home you’ll have to turn around and head back.”

“If you insist,” Prompto laughed, easily sliding into the passenger’s seat and shutting the door. Ignis rolled up the window and Prompto shuddered. “Shit it’s cold out.”

Ignis turned the heat up. Prompto slumped in his seat with a sigh and they drove in companionable silence. Running on autopilot Ignis didn’t realize until he reached to turn off the engine that he was parked in his building’s garage and Prompto was still in his passenger side seat. A glance revealed that the blond was asleep, slumped against the window. It explained the lack of protest.

Ignis checked the clock, dismayed by the late hour. It would be at least another hour to take Prompto across the city and be get back, and snow flurries had already started falling. He shut the engine off and Prompto flinched awake, sitting up.

“How would you feel about staying in my apartment tonight?” Ignis sighed.

Prompto took a moment to blearily process where he was. “Uh, sure. If that’s okay, I don’t wanna like, make you uncomfortable?”

Ignis was too tired to examine the statement privately. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno what I did,” Prompto said through a yawn, wiping at his face. “But you just seem like you don’t wanna be around me. Kinda like you don’t like seeing me.”

Ignis felt intense guilt weighing him down suddenly. Had he really been so transparent?

“It’s cool, you don’t have to explain or anything. I just…” Prompto trailed off. “It’s fine.”

“If I confess to something, will you promise not to think less of me?” Ignis said, forcing himself to turn in his seat and face Prompto. The blond watched him, looking a little hurt but receptive.

“Uh, sure?”

Ignis waited. The words weren’t coming. There was no easy way to explain.

“Impure thoughts,” Ignis said finally. Prompto blinked. “Ever since you had your piercing done, I’ve had trouble keeping my thoughts in check.”

“So you… don’t hate me?” Prompto ventured.

“Not currently, no.”

Prompto nodded and they were both quiet. It was rapidly cooling in the car.

“So,” Prompto said. “It’s like, a turn-on for you?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Do you want me to take it out?”

It was a loaded question but Prompto was being serious.

“No,” Ignis said.

Prompto looked surprised but not out of his element. “Do you want to touch it?”

Ignis wanted to say no out of respect, duty, his position. None of those things seemed important in the middle of the night, sitting in a rapidly cooling car in a garage. He nodded and Prompto smiled.

“Gimme your hand.”

Ignis obeyed and Prompto tugged him closer over the center console. Ignis let himself be handled while Prompto undid the snap and pinched the fingertip of his glove, drawing it off. Without hesitancy Prompto lifted the bare hand, holding it in both of his own, and took Ignis’s middle and forefinger between his parted lips.

The warmth of his mouth was shockingly hot against chilled fingers. Prompto opened his mouth wider and the tips of Ignis’s fingers found the ball bearing on his tongue. The metal was hot and smooth, slick with saliva and gleaming at him. He pinched it between his fingers and it slipped away. Prompto pressed his tongue against the underside of the fingers in his mouth and the bead forced its way between the two fingertips.

Ignis was so hard it was embarrassing. It had to be some kind of record, getting hard that fast over so little. Prompto was watching him, cheeks flushed and his mouth still compliantly open. Ignis drew his fingers out and Prompto let him go.

“Am I still invited to stay the night?” Prompto asked, only a little meek.

Prompto stepped on Ignis’s heels on the way upstairs, following too close behind. He couldn’t quite hide a guilty but eager smile.

Ignis could think of a hundred reasons to turn around, take Prompto home, and risk dying in an automobile accident on the way home. None of them stopped him from unlocking his front door and ushering Prompto inside first.

Prompto only gave him enough space to step inside and shut the door, crowding him in the entryway. The lights were all out but enough of the city lights from outside his windows streamed in to see. Ignis saw Prompto’s eyes flicker over his face, lingering on his lips.

“Wanna try kissing?” Prompto offered magnanimously, licking his lips. Ignis felt his erection surge with interest and he nodded.

Prompto stepped closer and the buttons of his jacket brushed Ignis’s chest. He stepped up on his toes, enough to gain an inch of height, and Ignis bent to close the distance. Prompto’s lips were soft and dry and he sighed, a rush of warm air against Ignis’s cheek. His hands found Ignis’s sides, fingers still cold, and he held on to steady them both without pressing the line of their bodies together.

A tongue swiped his lower lip and Ignis pulled away, taking only a second to remove his glasses and drop them on the hall table. He put a hand on the side of Prompto’s neck and crushed their lips together once again. When Prompto’s tongue delved between his lips Ignis could feel the metal stud brush his upper lip. Without consciously meaning to he dragged Prompto closer and they stumbled.

“Bedroom?” Prompto murmured when their lips parted. Ignis sealed their lips together again, dipping his tongue in enough to taste metal and the blond’s groan.

They managed to leave a trail of articles behind on the short walk to the bedroom. Boots were knocked over by the door. Prompto’s hat disappeared somewhere under a side table. They dropped their jackets outside the bedroom door, kicking them out of the way to shut it. Everything was made slower than it otherwise might have been had they not been preoccupied trying to walk and kiss at the same time.

Prompto hooked hooked his thumbs around Ignis’s belt loops, guiding him back until they were at the foot of the bed.

“So,” Prompto said, idly unbuckling Ignis’s belt but leaving his buttons in place. “What do you wanna do now?” 

At least fifteen different things Ignis wanted to do flashed through his mind. Half of them vanished when Prompto cupped the front of his pants, looking way too pleased at the hiss of air Ignis let out upon contact.

“How about,” Prompto said and slipped Ignis’s belt through the loops with a smooth tug of his arm, dropping it to the floor once it was free. “You tell me where you want to feel it” he leaned into the spare inch of Ignis’s exposed neck, licking a searing stripe on the exposed skin tempered with the drag of metal on flesh “and I’ll start there.”

Ignis groaned, taking a deep breath to collect himself. “Lower.”

Prompto laughed but obliged the request. He carefully unbuttoned halfway down Ignis’s shirt, dipping his fingers underneath to touch skin in a way that was completely unnecessary to opening a shirt. His lips touched a collarbone, tickling, before he found the spot he wanted and dragged his tongue and metal over bone.

They worked at more buttons together and Prompto followed the newly exposed skin with his mouth, touching at a nipple, a tasty looking expanse of muscle, the dip of a navel. Ignis was panting for breath by the time the blond was down on his knees, looking up at him.

“Keep going?” Prompto said, so quiet he barely heard. Ignis rested a hand in pale locks and Prompto took that as an affirmative.

Prompto rested his palms on the front of Ignis’s slacks and sat forward on his knees. He parted his lips and tongued at the button, a small clack when the stud in his tongue touched it. Ignis outright moaned and the blond huffed hot breath against the bulge in his slacks. He felt the flesh underneath jolt with his ministrations and pulled away.

“Did you just…?” Prompto said.

Ignis made an undignified hiccup and his thighs loosened under Prompto’s hands.

“…Sorry,” Ignis finally said, voice thick. He brought a hand up to cover his face.

“Holy shit,” Prompto said. “No, that’s like, a compliment. I guess.”

“Please stand up,” Ignis said, offering a hand to help him up. He couldn’t take Prompto being face level with his embarrassment any longer.

Prompto stood and Ignis brushed past him to bathroom for a change of clothes and a moment of privacy to collect himself. He changed to a new pair of briefs and a pair of pajama pants, leaving his unbuttoned shirt on. When he opened the door the bedside lamp was on and Prompto was belly down on the bed tapping away at his phone. He looked up and smiled when Ignis emerged.

There was a moment of silence between them before Prompto patted the bed next to him. Ignis looked to the empty space then back to Prompto. “You want me to leave?” Prompto suggested instead.

“No,” Ignis sighed and approached his bed. He sat with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

Prompto considered the question and smiled. “Hell yeah I do.” He pushed himself to his knees, crowding closer and bending to share a small chaste kiss.

“What can I do for you?” Ignis said, trying to pretend he wasn’t still deeply mortified by his own behavior only minutes earlier.

“You wanna ruin a pair of gloves?” Prompto asked and Ignis’s interest was piqued.

“How best do you suggest to do such a thing?”

Prompto grinned and withdrew a glove from his pocket, pressing it into Ignis’s hand. It was the same leather driving glove he’d removed while they were in the car, Ignis’s glove.

“Got some lube?” Prompto said, clumsily helping slot Ignis’s fingers back into cool leather.

Ignis produced a bottle while Prompto undid his pants, shucking them off along with his underwear and socks all in one go. He laid out flat on his back alongside Ignis, bizarrely still wearing his shirt with nothing below the waist.

“Come here,” Prompto beckoned and Ignis moved to lay against his side. 

The blond caught his arm, closing the snap on the wrist of the glove before pulling it closer and sucking two of Ignis’s gloved fingers into his mouth. He moaned, low and dirty, and Ignis felt the vibration go straight to his dick. Prompto released the now wet fingers from his mouth, guiding Ignis’s captive hand past the half hard cock laying against his belly and between his legs. Ignis got the idea.

Ignis pressed slick leather digits firmly against the cleft of Prompto’s ass, earning a soft groan. He grabbed the lube and poured it over his fingers while Prompto watched eagerly. He pressed harder and Prompto’s cock twitched against his stomach. He worked a finger inside up to the second knuckle and Prompto bit his lip, letting his head fall back against a pillow.

“More, you’re not hurting me,” Prompto encouraged. Testing, Ignis pressed his middle finger inside all the way to his knuckles before pulling it out and breaching with two fingers instead. Prompto rocked his hips into Ignis’s hand.

The sensation was tight, his fingers wet and messy trapped in soggy leather, but not entirely unpleasant. Prompto seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it though, his face slack while he concentrated on how different a leather glove was from bare hands and how the friction was driving his crazy.

“Here,” Prompto said, voice breathy. He licked his lips and reached down, cupping his hand over Ignis’s and pressing one of his own fingers in alongside two gloved ones. “Like this.”

Prompto guided his hand how he needed it, curling both their fingers together and fucking himself on their combined fingers. Ignis caught on to the motion he was looking for fast and Prompto took his hand away, leaving Ignis to the task.

It had hardly been twenty minutes and Ignis was hard again at the sight before him. The muscles in Prompto’s thighs shook when he used his fingers just right, and it wasn’t long until he was out of breath and rocking his hips with each thrust. Prompto raised his head to watch Ignis’s hand working him and whined, eyes glassy. He was flush from his ears down to his shoulders.

“God, that’s so hot,” Prompto moaned. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Ignis spread his two fingers, stretching at the tight ring of muscle and Prompto’s mouth fell open. It was enough for a quick glimpse of the silver bead on his tongue and Ignis felt thirsty all over again. Prompto’s cock throbbed against his stomach and dribbled his release against the hem of his shirt while Ignis’s fingers worked him through it until he stilled and his muscles relaxed.

Prompto blinked his eyes open and Ignis removed his hand, grimacing at the ruined glove. He peeled it off and dropped it in the bedside drawer for lack of a better place to dispose of it.

“I owe you,” Prompto said dreamily. “a new pair of gloves.”

“I hope it was worth it.”

Prompto laughed. “I’ll make it up to you. Wanna fuck me next?”

Ignis’s cock twitched with interest. “Do you need a minute?”

“Nah,” Prompto said with a sigh of breath, sitting up and tugging his stained shirt off. “But you’re a little overdressed.”

Prompto watched while Ignis undressed, tossing his shirt over the side of the bed and standing to do away with the pants and briefs. Without waiting for him to sit back on the bed Prompto rocked forward on his knees and wrapped a hand around Ignis’s bare erection. He stuck his tongue out and the bead of his tongue piercing brushed the slit of Ignis’s cock.

“Don’t-“ Ignis gasped, pushing Prompto off. “-do that if you want me to last.”

“Fine.” Prompto pouted and retreated, pulling Ignis with him onto the mattress. “Condom?”

Ignis fumbled in his bedside drawer once more before producing one. Prompto took the wrapper and urged Ignis to lie back.

“Running this show, are we?” Ignis said, though he wasn’t put out by it. Somehow he’d never imagined Prompto being competent or confident in the bedroom with the way he was often shy in everyday life.

“If you have complaints file them with my secretary,” Prompto said, not missing a beat but pleased with the amused smile he got out of Ignis. 

Prompto tore the condom wrapper with his teeth, tossing it off the side of the bed to join what must have been a growing pile of things. He placed the condom on the tip of Ignis’s cock before chasing it with his lips, rolling it over his length with what was clearly practiced proficiency. Ignis let his hand smooth over of the expanse of his back while enjoying the view until Prompto sat up again.

“Bleh, I forgot the pre-lubed ones taste like that,” Prompto said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand in disgust. It only slightly diminished Ignis’s ardor.

Prompto moved to straddle Ignis’s middle and they shuffled together to find a comfortable position. With the tip of his cock dragging against Prompto’s ass Ignis took hold of the blond’s hips. His thumbs fit in the dip of his hipbones and his fingers were long enough to touch the supple muscle of his glutes.

“Think you can last a little longer this time?” Prompto asked, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

“Only if you keep antagonizing me.”

“Perfect,” Prompto said and reached between them to hold Ignis’s length steady while he bore down on him. Ignis dug his fingertips into firm flesh when the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle.

Prompto sank down his length and his cock jumped when Ignis bottomed out. Ignis had to work to relax his grip on pale hips, wrapping a loose hand around the blond’s erection instead. Prompto gave a pleased hum when stroked and rolled his hips.

“Good?” Ignis said.

“Wanna hear something funny?”

Ignis almost said no. “If I have to.”

“Your dick’s bigger than Noct’s.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the unbidden laugh that he produced. “Is now really the time for a cock measuring contest?”

Prompto leaned back, resting a hand on the soft mattress between Ignis’s legs and encouraging Ignis’s hand over his dick with the other. “Just thought it was relevant. You know, having a piece bigger than the crown prince.”

“I can assure you, it’s not an exclusive club.”

Prompto’s mouth fell open in stunned delight. “I’m telling him you said that.”

“Later, I hope?” Ignis said, expectantly rutting upwards.

“Why, you getting antsy?”

“Oh to hell with this,” Ignis muttered and took Prompto by the hips again, pushing and lifting him until he could pull out. He cinched his arms around Prompto’s waist and flipped them, tossing Prompto onto his back with a bounce of the mattress.

Prompto looked up at him wide eyed and Ignis didn’t wait, lining himself up and pressing back into the sinful tightness of the blond’s body.

“Ah,” Prompto gasped and Ignis watched the silver pearl on his tongue bob in his open mouth. “Fuck, okay. This works too.”

Ignis thrust into him and Prompto wrapped himself around his lover, legs curling around his waist and grasping at Ignis’s wrists where they rested on either side of his head with his hands. Ignis thrust harder and Prompto took a gasping breath, rewarding him with another glimpse of silver. It was a good game, each ecstatic reaction from the man beneath him drove Ignis closer to the edge.

Ignis watched the flush build on the blond’s fair face, lovely and an honest barometer of his growing pleasure. His fingers would tighten and twist at Ignis’s wrists when he felt too much. He’d sink teeth into his bottom lip when he needed more. It was heady finding that Prompto was just as easy to read in bed as he always was.

“God, why are you so quiet,” Prompto said, voice strained. He lifted a hand and brushed it through Ignis’s hair, curling his fingers to give it a gentle pull.

“What do you want me to say?” Ignis panted, slowing his thrusts to clear his thoughts.

“Is this good for you too?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “This is perfect.”

“Let me hear how perfect it is,” Prompto said, fingers untwisting from Ignis’s hair to trace down the back of his neck and raise goosebumps on his skin. “I want to hear you.”

Ignis tried, he really did, but idle noise wasn’t in his nature. Every moan he tried felt dull but seemed to pacify the blond beneath him all the same. When they rocked together and Ignis forgot his lover’s request he’d be reminded by a kiss to his throat or a brush of fingers over his lips. But the closer Ignis came to climax the less focus he had to spare.

Prompto breathed his name and it was all over. Ignis’s nerves were on fire, his muscles burned with exertion, and his vision whited out while he came. His body didn’t feel like his own until he came back to himself, having at least the sense of decency not to collapse on top of Prompto.

Prompto was watching him, chest heaving and a fist still curled around his own spent cock. He pushed at Ignis’s chest and they separated.

“Damn,” Prompto said, voice low and broken. “That was just plain unfair.”

Ignis laughed as well as he could while trying to catch his breath.

“Who taught you to fuck like that?”

“No one,” Ignis said. “You? I don’t know.”

Prompto was quiet while they took a few more deep grounding breaths. “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“First time.”

“…With a guy?”

“Ever.”

Prompto sat bolt upright, face a mask of shock while he looked down at Ignis.

“Are you serious?” Prompto said, horrified. “Did I just crush your virginity in my kinky little hands with like, a tongue ring and some driving gloves? That’s so wrong.”

“I’ll file my complaints with your secretary tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of quiet breathing woke Ignis up. He never had company in his apartment, so hearing anything besides his noisy upstairs neighbor was startling.

It was cold in his bedroom. He turned to find Prompto still in his bed, comforter pulled up to his nose so that only his closed eyes and a mop of yellow hair were visible. He was the source of the steady breathing, soundly asleep only a foot away.

Ignis got up, put on his previously discarded pajamas, and started a pot of coffee. It hadn’t even finished percolating by the time his anxieties hit him. Had he ruined everything last night, all over a a moment of weakness and a one-inch metal bar in Prompto’s mouth? Was everything going to be weird now?

He checked his phone to redirect his thoughts. A weather alert informed him that Insomnia had been hit with fourteen inches of snow overnight and the roads were closed except for emergencies. He had an email stating that all Citadel operations were suspended until road conditions improved, likely not until sometime in the evening. The good news: a day off work. Uncertain news: Prompto was stuck in his apartment until the roads were plowed.

He had two messages that had gone unanswered since last night.

\---

Brickshthouse: get home ok?

AFieryDeath: I did, thanks.

Brickshthouse: fuck snow

AFieryDeath: Indeed.

Brickshthouse: i got noct home last night before it started  
Brickshthouse: did u hear if prom made it back? i read the buses stopped running last night and he hasnt replied

AFieryDeath: I saw him home last night.

Brickshthouse: ok

\---

RoyalNightmare: ignis  
RoyalNightmare: i dont have any food and cant leave my apt  
RoyalNightmare: what do i do

AFieryDeath: Starve.

\---

Noctis was undoubtedly still asleep, so he didn’t expect a reply. Ignis poured his second cup of coffee and went back to bed. Prompto didn’t move so he let him sleep. It had been a late night, and Ignis had a long unconfirmed suspicion that Prompto didn’t get enough sleep most days.

Prompto finally stirred when his phone chimed from somewhere on the floor. Ignis had left their mess from the night before and wasn’t precisely sure where Prompto’s pants had ended up. It chimed again and Prompto groaned, stretching out then curling up.

“Igs?” Prompto murmured, eyes open and slowly focusing while he took stock of where he was.

“Morning.”

“Hm,” Prompto hummed, twisting and blearily looking around when his phone chimed again. After a fourth rather insistent chime he sighed and pushed the blanket. He rolled to the other side of the bed, sliding off the edge. Ignis noticed a rather familiar sweatshirt hanging low over Prompto’s boxer shorts.

“Been through my drawers, have we?” Ignis said, sipping his now tepid coffee.

“I came all over my shirt last night and it’s cold in here,” Prompto sank to his knees and rifled through pile of discarded clothes. “Plus, you were literally in my ass last night, I didn’t think your dresser was off limits.”

Ignis bristled silently; there was nothing to say to that.

Prompto finally retrieved his phone, lifting the comforter at the foot of the bed and sliding under it head first. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh when he wriggled his way back up the bed and emerged at the head of it, hair messy but phone in hand. When Ignis reached over to tug at an especially errant lock of hair Prompto flipped the hood of the sweatshirt up, covering most of his hair and preventing any more picking at his hair.

Prompto tapped at his phone for a full minute before he finally checked the time.

“I’m so late, shit!”

Ignis caught his sleeve before he made it out of bed.

“We’re snowed in, the Citadel is closed today,” Ignis said patiently, waiting for Prompto to process the words and calm down.

Prompto blinked slow, swinging his head around to stare out the window. They were too high up to see the ground from the bed. “How much did it snow?”

“Over a foot.”

“Nice,” Prompto sighed, curling up and pulling the comforter over his head. “Snow day.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence, which frankly surprised Ignis. Prompto was not known for his quiet tendencies. He almost thought Prompto had gone back to sleep.

“Do you like snow?” Prompto asked, still buried under the blankets.

“No. It’s messy, a pain to clean up, and causes innumerable accidents despite plenty of prior warning.”

“Hm.”

“Care for any coffee?”

Prompto hummed contemplatively. “Sure.”

“It’s in the kitchen.”

Prompto laughed. “Gimme yours.” Only a hand emerged from beneath the blanket. 

Despite the fear of handing coffee to a man under a white duvet set Ignis obliged, the cup was mostly empty anyway. Prompto’s hand carefully disappeared under the comforter with the mug. Silence for a few short seconds.

“Bleh, this is cold.”

“Mm hm.”

The mug re-emerged and Ignis took it. “Don’t drink that I spit in it.”

“Charming.” Ignis set the mug back on his bedside table.

“For somebody who got laid last night you’re awfully prickly in the morning, is that normal?”

Ignis didn’t respond quickly enough and the silence only came across as confirmation.

“Well, my phone’s out of battery,” Prompto said, tossing the blanket back enough to look up at Ignis. “Wanna fool around some more since we’re not going anywhere?”

“I think breakfast is in order first.”

“And then fooling around?”

Ignis decided to make omelets. Prompto watched. It wasn’t really a two-person job.

“So. Are you gonna make this weird or…?” Prompto trailed off. He was busy stretching Ignis’s sweatshirt out, tucking his bare legs up into it while he perched on top of the barstool.

Ignis didn’t know what that meant, so he redirected. “Are you?”

“I’m kind of a weirdo already, I don’t think anyone would notice a difference.”

Ignis handed him a plate with half the omelet on it, trying not to look too charmed.

“So what’s up,” Prompto said. “Do we pretend this never happened or do I have to go buy a promise ring?”

“Can we meet somewhere in-between?”

Prompto smiled through a mouth of egg. Ignis went for another cup of coffee before food.

“I think you have a caffeine problem,” Prompto said.

“We can’t all be as naturally buoyant as you are,” Ignis said. “Besides, there are worse vices.”

“I can think of a few.”

Ignis had only taken a few bites of his omelet when Prompto announced he was going to go take a shower. He nearly choked on breakfast when Prompto whispered in his ear that he might need a guided tour of the shower. Despite the tempting offer, Ignis let him go and finished breakfast first.

When he made it back to the bedroom the bathroom door was open and the shower was running, a clear invitation. Ignis found a charger for Prompto’s phone, plugged it in on the bedside table, and headed for the shower.

Prompto didn’t seem to notice he was being watched, humming quietly to himself under the spray. Ignis waited to be noticed but watched in the meantime, enjoying the view. Prompto’s skin was pink under the hot water, making it harder to see where his pale freckles congregated.

Ignis pushed his pants down enough to free himself and took his cock into his hands, stroking while he watched Prompto shower. The blond was all stringy muscle, narrow and shapely and small in a way Ignis wanted to hold in his hands. He remembered abruptly the reason this had all happened in the first place: a tongue piercing. Somehow he’d already moved past that and on to everything else Prompto had to offer.

Prompto turned and Ignis could just see a pink scar above his right hip, a reminder of an impromptu appendectomy. A little higher, just under his ribs and barely visible, a white scar that dipped in almost imperceptibly. Ignis’s hand itched, remembering accidentally inflicting that one himself. Prompto blinked water out of his eyes and noticed Ignis finally. He met Ignis’s eyes before his gaze flickered down to his hands.

“You coming in, or having more fun out there by yourself?”

“Coming in,” Ignis said, tugging his clothes off and dropping them in the hamper. He was a little touched to see Prompto had folded the borrowed sweatshirt on the counter.

“This shower is super weird,” Prompto said, stepping out of the spray to make room. “No curtain or doors? It’s like you built it just to peep on people.”

“You caught me,” Ignis sighed when he stepped under the water, letting it soak his hair. “I’ve been waiting all this time just so I can get someone else in my shower to satiate my voyeuristic tendencies.”

“I see the coffee finally kicked in.”

Ignis scoffed. Prompto stepped close, wrapping himself around Ignis from behind and flattening a palm against his front. Ignis’s cock twitched with interest and the blond pressed closer, having to stand on his toes to be tall enough to hook his chin over a shoulder. His fingers loosely wrapped around Ignis’s dick, rubbing it to full hardness.

“You wanna try my mouth again?” Prompto asked, mouthing at the junction of neck and shoulder.

Ignis groaned and bucked into Prompto’s hand.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

Ignis let himself be turned, guided by Prompto’s hands, until water was running down his back and Prompto was on his knees. He reached down to push wet hair out of the blond’s face and Prompto looked up. Blue. Ignis was caught off guard momentarily, admiring the potent color of Prompto’s eyes and how bright they were.

Prompto parted his lips and brushed them over the head of Ignis’s cock, maintaining eye contact. Ignis’s breath caught when he felt a brush of tongue, the bump of a metal bead on sensitive skin. He bucked his hips and Prompto pulled away, running a tongue over his lips.

“Seriously don’t do that though or you’re gonna choke me,” Prompto said. “Noct does that all I time and I hate it.”

“Would it be too much to ask not to be compared to Noct every time we do this?”

“That’s fair,” Prompto laughed.

Prompto took a deep breath, curling his fingers around Ignis’s thighs and opening his mouth to take Ignis in. Ignis grunted at the soft heat, pressing his eyes shut when the bead on Prompto’s tongue massaged the underside of his cock. He couldn’t watch anymore and pressed his eyes shut, swaying with the desire to be fully engulfed. He put a hand on the soap dish for balance and the other at the crown of blond hair, feeling each bob of his head.

Prompto’s fingers ticked along Ignis’s thighs, mapping the shape while he worked his mouth lower on the length. He pulled back, teasing the slit with but only managing to draw a harsh gasp from the man above him. Pulling off with an obscene noise he took Ignis in his hand and studied his closed expression.

“So, you’re just quiet all the time during sex?”

Ignis had to work hard to process that Prompto was talking. He chanced a look down and the blond was looking up at him again, lips red and wet.

“Yes,” Ignis hissed. “Is this issue so dire it needs a resolution this very second?”

Prompto caught the barbell of his tongue piercing between his teeth while he considered and Ignis throbbed in his hands in retaliation.

“It’s just hard to read you? I can’t even tell if you’re enjoying this.”

“Prompto, the only part of this I’m not enjoying is this conversation,” Ignis said, struggling to keep his voice steady while Prompto continued rubbing him with his hands. “Your mouth is divine, your tongue is sinful, and I could die happy after having indulged in the experience of being with you. You have exceeded all my desires, and then some.”

Prompto seemed taken apart and stopped working his hands. A flush that had nothing to do with the heat of the shower crept up the blond’s face.

“Too much?” Ignis asked.

“I’m just gonna- uh-” Prompto said, breathless and quiet. “-finish blowing you now.”

Without waiting for a response Prompto closed his eyes and once again took Ignis into his mouth. He swallowed around his length, working in his hand what didn’t fit between his lips. Ignis moaned and he couldn’t help but echo back a small helpless noise, palming himself with his free hand.

“Prompto,” Ignis groaned. “You’re so good.”

Prompto gripped at Ignis’s hips with both hands, relaxing his throat and taking his lover in until his lips reached the hilt. Ignis couldn’t help but rock his hips forward into sudden wet heat tempered with the hard metal on his tongue, coming with a surprised gasp. Prompto gagged, pulling off him while Ignis painted his lips and cheek with his release.

“I’m-“ Ignis tried to speak, finding it difficult. “-so sorry.”

Prompto laughed, voice rough, while he looked up at Ignis with watery eyes. Ignis stepped aside and helped the blond to his feet, letting him wash his face off in the running water.

“Thanks for uh, saying nice things about me,” Prompto said rather bashfully, tucking wet hair behind his ears and spitting down the drain.

“All you need do is ask,” Ignis said, drawing Prompto closer and tracing a finger over his cock. “Though, I’d suggest your timing leaves something to be desired.”

“Mm, I’ll work on that.” Prompto hummed, leaning into Ignis and pressing his hardness against his hip. “Can I fuck your legs?”

“How do you want me?”

Prompto smiled, biting his lip and pushing Ignis back against the warm tile wall and urging him to hold his legs together. With a sigh the blond pressed the lines of their bodies together, slipping his dick between taut thighs. He pressed a wet kiss against Ignis’s throat and began rocking.

Ignis wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him while Prompto thrust against him. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. It made Ignis wonder if being fucked really was as good as Prompto had made it look last night. He dragged a hand down the slick skin of the blond’s back and cupped his ass, letting his fingers press low between his glutes to draw out a soft cry.

Prompto was so responsive and noisy, every moan echoing off the walls was from some small drag of fingers or touch of lips. The slide of wet skin on skin was intimate and Ignis was sure he’d never feel clean in his own shower again. Prompto’s teeth grazed his shoulder and he moaned. The sound set Prompto off and he spilled between lean thighs with a hoarse shout of Ignis’s name.

Ignis held onto him while they both caught their breath, arms locked around each other. Prompto moaned slightly when he finally felt ready to bear his own weight and Ignis let him go. He was still red in the face but his eyes were half lidded and pupils were still blown wide. It was a good look, Ignis thought.

Somehow they managed to finish actually showering, most of it with their tongues tangled together, but they managed. It felt almost as nice to just be close when they were finished.

Ignis left Prompto with a towel and promise that he could borrow some clothes, heading for the bedroom.

Gladio was standing in his bedroom doorway, face red and arms crossed. Ignis stopped. He hesitated and closed the door to the bathroom, praying Prompto might be quiet for once in his life.

“Road’s plowed,” Gladio grunted.

“I see.”

A joke about plowing laid somewhere in the air between them, but no one said it.

“So you saw Prompto home last night, did you?” Gladio’s face was bordering on purple.

“Hey Iggy I-“ Prompto tried to open the bathroom door but Ignis caught the handle before it opened all the way, keeping Prompto hidden.

“Gladio’s here,” Ignis said.

There was a beat of silence from the bathroom before the door was pushed shut. Ignis took a deep breath and headed for his dresser for clean clothes before scooping up Prompto’s pants from the floor. He passed a pile of clothes through the bathroom door while Gladio watched.

“Really?” Gladio asked finally, like he was disappointed. “With Prompto?

“Why are you here again?”

“Citadel’s open. It was the tongue thing, wasn’t it?”

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine: i think gladio got his nip nops pierced

RoyalNightmare: ew  
RoyalNightmare: his what

Lil_mr_sunshine: nipples

RoyalNightmare: how do u know that?

Lil_mr_sunshine: i dont  
Lil_mr_sunshine: not 4 sure  
Lil_mr_sunshine: u have training w him now, right?

RoyalNightmare: ya hes warming up  
RoyalNightmare: and he does not appreciate me being on my phone rn

Lil_mr_sunshine: punch him in the tit

RoyalNightmare: haha  
RoyalNightmare: ok  
RoyalNightmare signed off.  
RoyalNightmare signed on.  
RoyalNightmare: DUDE

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol wat happened

RoyalNightmare: hes bleeding i feel kinda bad

Lil_mr_sunshine: L O FUCKING L  
Lil_mr_sunshine: u broke his nipple  
Lil_mr_sunshine: send a pic

RoyalNightmare: no  
RoyalNightmare: he will know it was on purpose if i do that  
RoyalNightmare: he looks really mad gtg  
RoyalNightmare signed out.

\---

Brickshthouse: im coming for you

Lil_mr_sunshine: uh oh

Brickshthouse: noct squealed

Lil_mr_sunshine: can this wait im on duty

Brickshthouse: ok

Lil_mr_sunshine: rly?

Brickshthouse: i will be waiting when u get off  
Brickshthouse: also  
Brickshthouse: get off your phone if u r on duty  
Brickshthouse: f ing idiot

Lil_mr_sunshine: yas sir  
Lil_mr_sunshine signed off.

\---

Lil_mr_sunshine signed on.  
Lil_mr_sunshine: ur dead 2 me

RoyalNightmare: sorry

Lil_mr_sunshine: nipple killer

RoyalNightmare: dont make me laugh hes still angry

\---

Brickshthouse: get off your phone  
Brickshthouse: i see you right now

Lil_mr_sunshine: that must be some other guy ur seeing on his phone

Brickshthouse: o good  
Brickshthouse: so some other guy is gonna get his ass handed to him by cor who is walking out of the east wing doors right now

Lil_mr_sunshine: fff  
Lil_mr_sunshine signed off.

\---

AFieryDeath: Training accident?

RoyalNightmare: did gladio really file that?? haha

AFieryDeath: The paperwork is murky on the details.  
AFieryDeath: He wanted a potion.

RoyalNightmare: any idea y he thought nipple piercings were a good idea?

AFieryDeath: If I had to guess, it was a reaction of childish jealousy to finding out about the liaison Prompto and I had two days ago.

RoyalNightmare: what  
RoyalNightmare: NO

AFieryDeath: I assumed Prompto had mentioned this to you???

RoyalNightmare: no  
RoyalNightmare: my whole life is a lie  
RoyalNightmare: no

AFieryDeath: You’re being dramatic.

\---

RoyalNightmare: i lied im not sorry at all

Lil_mr_sunshine: what did i do

RoyalNightmare: how could u bang my advisor  
RoyalNightmare: i need him and u ruined everything

Lil_mr_sunshine: LOL busted

RoyalNightmare: how did u do it

Lil_mr_sunshine: in the *** ?

RoyalNightmare: prompto  
RoyalNightmare: no  
RoyalNightmare: how did u seduce him

Lil_mr_sunshine: honestly im not sure  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i put his fingers in my mouth and like  
Lil_mr_sunshine: boner

RoyalNightmare: wasn’t it weird though  
RoyalNightmare: sleeping with ur dad

Lil_mr_sunshine: ba dum tss  
Lil_mr_sunshine: that joke never gets old

RoyalNightmare: haha

\---

AFieryDeath: Double shift.

Lil_mr_sunshine: ugh  
Lil_mr_sunshine: ya its not like i wanted to go home ever again

AFieryDeath: It’s funny.  
AFieryDeath: This paperwork says something about it being punishment for you being on your phone while on duty.  
AFieryDeath: But that can’t be right since  
AFieryDeath: you’re on it  
AFieryDeath: right  
AFieryDeath: now  
AFieryDeath: .

Lil_mr_sunshine: this is all an illusion

AFieryDeath: For the love of  
AFieryDeath: Have you no sense of self-preservation?

Lil_mr_sunshine: not really  
Lil_mr_sunshine: what else can he do to me  
Lil_mr_sunshine: suspend me?  
Lil_mr_sunshine: jokes on him that way i get to go home

AFieryDeath: There is literally a prison sentence for willful negligence in the Crownsguard.

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol

AFieryDeath: That was not a joke.

Lil_mr_sunshine signed out.

\---

RoyalNightmare: sry about ur tit

Brickshthouse: dont call it that

RoyalNightmare: breast

Brickshthouse: try again

RoyalNightmare: pectoral

Brickshthouse: thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all ready for next chapter with +1 extra smut and one of my patented silly chat logs ^^


End file.
